The X-Files: Drive
"Drive" is the second episode of season six of the science fiction mystery series The X-Files, and the 119th episode of the series overall. It was directed by Rob Bowman with a script written by Vince Gilligan. It first aired on the FOX Network on Sunday, November 15th, 1998 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Featuring Notes & Trivia * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is included on disc one of the The X-Files: The Complete Sixth Season DVD collection. It is also included on The X-Files: The Complete Collection, and The X-Files: The Complete Collector's Edition boxset edition. * Co-executive producer Michael W. Watkins is credited as Michael Watkins in this episode. * Actor Scott Alan Smith is credited as Scott A. Smith in this episode. * Actor Timothy Dale Agee is credited as Tim Agee in this episode. * Actor Wiley M. Pickett is credited as Wiley Pickett in this episode. * Featured locations in this episode include Elko, Nevada, Loleta, California, and Buhl, Idaho. * The Fox News report is on Sky11 on station KRXI in Nevada. * The Nevada news anchor's name is Benjamin Buckley. He is played by actor Frank Buckley. * Mark Craig plays a Nevada state trooper named Velasco. He is identified as Trooper #1 in the episode credits. * Actor Bryan Cranston will go on to become a household name when he takes on the role of Walter White in the AMC hit series Breaking Bad. That series was created by Vince Gilligan, who is a co-executive producer on The X-Files and the writer of this episode. Allusions * The episode opens with a FOX News Special Report. FOX News is an actual media outlet that airs on the FOX Network, which also broadcasts The X-Files. Quotes * Fox Mulder: ... and it's Mr. Mulder to you, ya peanut picking bastard. .... * Fox Mulder: Well, on behalf of the International Jewish Conspiracy, I just need to inform you that we're... almost out of gas. .... * Fox Mulder: How about you just pull over and let me out too, huh? I must be crampin' your style. .... * Fox Mulder: Why don't you bill me? * Alvin Kersh: I'll bill your partner instead. You too obviously relish the role of martyr. * Fox Mulder: Okay, so are we done here? Back to the bozo work, investigating huge piles of manure? * Alvin Kersh: You can always quit. .... * Dana Scully: Sir, Agent Mulder has been through a lot. * Alvin Kersh: You apologize for him a lot, I've noticed that about you. * Dana Scully: I'm not apologizing for this. Because of his work, the DOD is shutting down their antennae array in northeastern Nevada. Our participation in this case has saved lives. * Alvin Kersh: I don't see you proving that ... Don't misunderstand me, Agent. I don't care if you and your partner saved a school bus full of doe-eyed urchins on their way to sunday bible camp. You no longer investigate X-Files. You are done. Crew * Mark Snow - Composer * Lynne Willingham - Editor * Corey Kaplan - Production designer * Bill Roe - Director of photography * Daniel Sackheim - Consulting producer * Lori Jo Nemhauser - Co-producer * Bernadette Caulfield - Producer * John Shiban - Producer * Paul Rabwin - Producer * Kim Manners - Producer * Rob Bowman - Producer * Michael Watkins - Co-executive producer * Vince Gilligan - Co-executive producer * Frank Spotnitz - Executive producer * Chris Carter - Executive producer * Rick Millikan, C.S.A. - Casting See also External Links * * * Keywords Automobile | Doctor | Helicopter | Idaho | J. Edgar Hoover Building | Nevada | Paramedic | Prison | Shotgun | Washington, D.C. Category:1998/Episodes Category:November, 1998/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified